Naruko the ninja idol
by otakufan375
Summary: What if Naruko was an idol instead of a ninja?
1. Enter Naruko

Team 8 had 3 genin and one jonin. The genin were Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. The jonin was Kurenai Yuhi. The team was just assigned a mission to escort someone by the name of Naruko Uzumaki to the Hidden Mist Village. Naruko was an idol and she travels around putting on concerts for people in villages. Team 8 was at the gate of the leaf village. They were waiting for their client to show up. Their client was already 10 minutes late but they were told to wait there until the client showed up.

"Where is she? She should've been here already" Kiba said

"Not everyone can be on time Kiba" Shino said

"Shino's right Kiba, I'm sure she'll show up soon" Hinata said

"The client should be here any minute now, let's wait a little bit longer" Kurenai said

"Hey! Sorry I'm late! I lost track of time!" A voice shouted from the distance.

Team 8 turned looked in the direction that the voice came from. They saw a girl around their age running towards them. The girl had long orange hair that was in twin tails. She also had whisker marks on both of her cheeks. She had an orange summer dress on along with sandals. She was wearing some shorts under her dress. Her left eye was yellow while her right was red. She also had C-cup breasts. Kiba was looking at her and saw how pretty she was. Kiba was blushing when he saw her look at him. He looked away from her because he was too embarrassed to talk to her. Hinata was looking at her and wished she could be like her because Naruko looked so confident and strong.

"You're Naruko Uzumaki, right?" Kurenai asked

"Yes, I am and it's a pleasure to meet you team 8" Naruko said in a polite manner

"It's pleasure to meet you too. I'm Kurenai Yuhi and this is the team that I'm training right now" Kurenai said

Kurenai pointed at Hinata first.

"This is Hinata Hyuuga" Kurenai said

"N-nice t-to m-meet y-you" Hinata stuttered

Kurenai then pointed at Shino.

"This is Shino Aburame" Kurenai said

"It's a pleasure to meet you Naruko" Shino said

Kurenai pointed at Kiba.

"This is Kiba Inuzuka"

"Nice to meet you Naruko" Kiba said

Naruko heard a bark nearby somewhere. She looked around to see where it was coming from.

"Was that a dog I heard?" Naruko asked

"Oh that was just Akamaru" Kiba said

"Akamaru?" Naruko asked

Naruko saw a little puppy pop out from Kiba's coat.

"This is Akamaru" Kiba said

Naruko looked at the little dog and immediately fell in love with the little ninja dog.

"Akamaru is so cute!" Naruko squealed

Kiba blushed when she saw her bright smile on her face.

"Thanks, I'm sure Akamaru loves the compliment" Kiba said

Naruko noticed that Kiba was bringing Akamaru with him.

Are sure it's safe to bring Akamaru with you?" Naruko asked

"Don't worry, Akamaru is a ninja dog so he can protect himself just fine" Kiba said

"Really?! That's amazing!" Naruko said

Team 8 soon headed out on their journey to the mist village. Hinata wanted to talk to the idol, but she wasn't sure how to start a conversation with her. Hinata had an idea and decided to ask her about her job as an idol.

"Excuse me, Naruko" Hinata said

"What is it Hinata?" Naruko asked

"What made you want to become an idol?" Hinata asked

"Well, I guess I wanted to become an idol because I wanted to make people smile" Naruko said

"Really?" Hinata asked

"Yeah because nothing is better than seeing someone smile" Naruko said

"How do you perform on stage?" Kiba asked

"Well it's just singing and dancing on stage. But I make things extra special by performing jutsu on stage" Naruko said

"Jutsu? Are you a ninja?" Kurenai asked

"Well I went to the academy in the leaf village" Naruko said

"Really? That's interesting" Shino said

"I went to that school to learn some jutsu so I could perform on stage" Naruko said

"You're gonna perform Ninjutsu on stage? Are sure it's safe to do that?" Kurenai asked

"Don't worry, I've practiced all of jutsu several times I made sure which one was safe and unsafe to use on stage" Naruko said

"Could you show us some of your jutsu?" Hinata asked

"You're gonna have to wait until we get to our destination" Naruko said

"Why won't show us now?" Kiba asked

"Because it would ruin the surprise that I'm gonna do on stage so just be patient until the performance" Naruko said

"I guess that makes sense" Kiba said

"It wouldn't be a surprise if you already know about it" Shino said

The group kept moving for a while until Kurenai sensed that something was wrong. She brought up her arm which told the other four to stop moving.

"What's wrong sensei?" Kiba asked

"An enemy is nearby" Kurenai said

Just as she said that two ninjas appear out of nowhere and tie up Kurenai. They pulled the chain and Kurenai was split apart. The body was on the ground. Naruko and team 8 froze in place. Naruko was scared because she was only taught basic skills she didn't how to take on real ninjas. The body of Kurenai poofed and the body disappeared. In its place was a log.

" _Whew! That was only a substitution jutsu"_ Naruko thought

The two ninjas were taken off guard and that was all Kurenai needed to put them under a genjutsu. The two ninjas fell unconscious on the ground. Kurenai tied them up so they wouldn't be able to get away. Kurenai looked back at Naruko with a glare on her face.

"You have some explaining to do" Kurenai said

"What do you mean?" Naruko asked

"These two ninjas are known as the demon brothers and they are chunin level ninjas, this was supposed to be a simple escort mission" Kurenai said

"Listen, I had no idea that they were after me" Naruko said

Kurenai continued to look at Naruko with a look of disbelief. It was obvious that Kurenai didn't believe her. Kiba decided to step in.

"Wait Kurenai-sensei, let's hear her out first before we decide to do anything else" Kiba said

Kurenai looked at her other students to see what they thought and she saw the both of them nod their heads. Kurenai sighed and gave in to her students.

"Fine. Naruko I'll give you a chance to explain yourself" Kurenai said

"Thank you" Naruko said

The team of ninjas waited for the idol to start talking.

"I really don't know why they were after me in the first place. I was requested to go to the mist village and perform a live concert there because I was told that the villagers there aren't really happy there so I decided to accept the offer of going to the mist village" Naruko said

The team was silent after hearing the orange head's explanation. Kurenai was thinking about what they should do next.

"This is a problem, this mission just went from a C rank to a B rank mission and my students aren't ready for a B rank mission yet" Kurenai said

"If you need to cancel this mission than I understand" Naruko said

"Your mission won't be canceled Naruko but we'll have to back to the leaf village. We can get you an experienced ninja to act as your bodyguard" Kurenai said

Naruko was about to thank her but she was stopped by the shout of Kiba's voice.

"We can't stop now! We were able to get this far so let's go all the way!" Kiba said

"We can't do that Kiba, you're not ready for this type of mission yet" Kurenai said

Kiba was about to retort but was stopped by the young orange head girl.

"I think you should listen to Kurenai-sensei Kiba. I've studied about mission ranks at the academy and if this really has changed to a B rank then we need to head back immediately" Naruko said

"What about your concert?" Kiba asked

"I can always extend the date so it's fine" Naruko said

"Kurenai maybe we should try to do this mission" Hinata said

"Hinata? Are you sure? None of you are ready for this type of mission" Kurenai said

"A B rank mission requires experienced chunin but Kurenai-sensei is a jonin so a mission like this shouldn't be a problem for her" Shino said

Kurenai looked at her students and then she looked at her client. Naruko looked back at Kurenai and remained silent. Kurenai decided to accept the mission.

"Very well, we'll continue the mission but the three of you are going to have to run away if it becomes too dangerous, understand? Kurenai said

"Yes sensei!" They all said

They continued on the path towards the village. It was getting dark so the group decided to rest up for the night. The group decided to stop for the day. They were luck that their camping spot was near a river stream.

"Hinata, I want you to go to the river and see if you can catch some fish" Kurenai said

"What? Me? I don't think I can do something like that" Hinata said

"Of course you can, just believe in yourself" Kurenai said

"No, that's impossible" Hinata said

Naruko decided to give Hinata some motivation but her method of motivating her was not something that anyone would expect. Naruko approached Hinata from behind and grabbed her chest. Hinata yelped and tried to squirm out of the idol's grasp but Naruko's grip on her is too strong.

"Naruko! What are you doing?!" Hinata asked

"If you don't do what your sensei tells you to do then I'm going to rub these perky little breasts of yours" Naruko said

Hinata squealed in fright.

"Do you understand? Or do I need to explain in a different way?" Naruko asked

"N-no! I understand, I'll go see if I can find some fish!" Hinata said

"Good girl" Naruko said

Naruko let go of Hinata and as soon as she did Hinata went off in the direction where the river was. The ninjas just looked at Naruko with strange looks on their faces. They wondered why Naruko would do something like that but they decided to ask her another time. Hinata came back with some fish and it was time for them to have dinner. After dinner it was time for them to go to bed. They had sleeping bags and some tents. Shino, Kiba and Akamaru were in one tent while Kurenai, Hinata and Naruko were in the other tent. Everyone went to sleep and waited for morning to come so they could get a move on the next day.


	2. Encountering Zabuza

The ninjas and idol woke up the next morning and they ate some the fish that they saved from last night for breakfast. As soon as they were done eating breakfast that packed up their stuff and were on the road again. They were on the move for a while when they heard some rustling from a bush. The ninja got in front of Naruko and got their kunai out. They relaxed when they saw that it was just white rabbit.

"Aw it's a rabbit" Naruko said

Naruko saw the rabbit run away and was saddened that the rabbit ran away because she was hoping that she could hold it and pet it. Kurenai sensed some danger and yelled at everyone to get down.

"Everyone get down!" Kurenai said

Everyone ducked and saw that a giant sword flew and the tree. They were lucky that they weren't too late or else that sword would've decapitated them. They noticed that there was a man standing on the handle of the sword. Kurenai saw the man and recognized him instantly.

"Well, what do we have here?" The man said

"Who the hell is that guy?" Kiba asked

"That's Zabuza Momochi, one of the seven swordsmen of the mist" Kurenai said

"What's one of the seven swordsmen doing here?" Naruko asked

"He's after you of course" Shino said

"The kid's right so why don't you just hand over the girl before all of you get killed?" Zabuza said

"Our mission is to escort her to the village safely, we can't just give her up without a fight" Kurenai said

"Well that's too bad, looks like I'm going have to kill you all" Zabuza said

"Everyone stay with Naruko! Zabuza is not someone that you can fight. I'll fight him!" Kurenai said

Kurenai saw Zabuza charge at her with his sword. She was able to block his blow with a kunai. As they continued to fight the rest of team 8 watched as their sensei was taking on one seven swordsmen of the mist. The looked back at their client and saw that she was both scared and worried. When they looked back they saw their sensei was tricked by a water clone. She was now trapped in a water prison jutsu. The rest of team 8 were worried about their sensei. Kurenai tried to tell them that they needed to flee with the client but they refused to leave their teacher behind. They tried to fight the water clone sense the real one was keeping Kurenai trapped in a water prison. The water clone proved to be too strong for them and they were pushed back.

Naruko was looking at her escorts with worry on her face she knew that they were supposed to protect her but she needed to do something to help. She decided to share some of her power with them. She folded her hands together and closed her eyes. She started to sing a song.

 _Yume no tobira zutto sagashi tsudzuketa_

 _Kimi to boku to no tsunagari o sagashiteta_

 _Yes! jibun o shinjite minna o shinjite_

 _Ashita ga matterun dayo ikanakucha_

 _Yes! yokan no hoshitachi mune ni futte kita_

 _Kagayake… mayoinagara tachiagaru yo_

 _Tsukareta toki ni boku o hagemasu kimi no egao wa saikou_

 _Soshite sukoshi zutsu susumun da ne_

 _Tokimeki e no kagi wa koko ni aru sa_

 _Yume no tobira daremo ga sagashiteru yo_

 _Deai no imi o mitsuketai to negatteru_

 _Yume no tobira zutto sagashi tsudzukete_

 _Kimi to boku to de tabidatta ano kisetsu_

 _Chance! jibun no omoi ga minna no omoi ga_

 _Kasanari ookiku nari hirogaru yo_

 _Chance! kitai no nami e to mi o makasete miyou_

 _Suteki sa… doko made demo tsudzuku Power_

 _Hitomi wa Renzu boku no kokoro e kimi no egao nokosou_

 _Yagate omoide e kawaru no kai?_

 _Sonna koto wa ima wa kangaenaide_

 _Kibou no yukue dare ni mo wakaranai ne_

 _Tashikameyou to mitsukeyou to hashitteku_

 _Kibou no yukue kitto oitsudzuketara_

 _Kimi to boku ni mo tobira ga arawareru yo_

 _Yume no tobira daremo ga sagashiteru yo_

 _Deai no imi o mitsuketai to negatteru_

 _Yume no tobira zutto sagashi tsudzukete_

 _Kimi to boku to de tabidatta ano kisetsu_

 _Seishun no Puroroogu_

Team 8 heard her song and thought that her singing voice was really beautiful. They started to feel strange all of sudden. They felt their chakra increase drastically. With the power boost, they now felt like they had the power to take on Zabuza. Even Kurenai felt her chakra activity increase. She didn't know what was going on. Team 8 was able to free Kurenai from her prison and Kurenai was able to finish off Zabuza for good. Before she could give him the death blow some senbon pierced his neck. They looked up and saw a masked ninja in a kimono. The masked ninja picked up Zabuza and disappeared. Kurenai collapsed from chakra exhaustion. Team 8 ran over to their fallen sensei.

"Kurenai-sensei!" Team 8 said at the same time

Everyone picked her up and continued to walk the path that they were walking. They eventually found an abandoned shack. They decided to take shelter there until Kurenai woke up. The rest of team 8 looked at Naruko and asked her what happened to them back there with Zabuza.

"What happened to us back there Naruko? After you finished your song we felt our chakra increase drastically" Kiba said

"With my songs, I'm able to share some of my chakra with other people around me. I can bestow it on people who I view as friends" Naruko said

"That's amazing" Shino said

"That's some jutsu" Kiba said

"Thanks, I actually came up with this jutsu just in case the ninjas that escort are in trouble" Naruko said

"We appreciate the help, if it wasn't for you we probably wouldn't have been able to rescue Kurenai-sensei" Kiba said

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"So that's why felt my chakra increase suddenly" A voice said

They looked down and saw that Kurenai was awake.

"Kurenai-sensei are you okay?" Hinata asked

"I'm fine, thanks for your concern" Kurenai said

Team 8 sighed with relief.

Team 8 decided that it would be better to stay in this shack until Kurenai was better. It would take Kurenai a week for her to recover. Kurenai decided that she needed to train her students with the time that they had until they were on the road. It was evening and team 8 was done with their training for the day. They were having some fish that they caught at a stream that was very close to the cabin.

"Naruko" Hinata said

"What is it Hinata?" Naruko asked

"I think you should stay with us for a long time" Hinata said

"Why do you think that?" Naruko asked

"With your song you could help us get stronger, especially me since I need to get stronger" Hinata said

Naruko looked at her for a minute and before Hinata could say anything else she felt her chest being grabbed by Naruko. Hinata yelped in surprise. Naruko was rubbing Hinata's and Hinata was moaning because of the intense massage that the orange head was giving her.

"My songs are no substitute for hard work, do you understand?" Naruko asked

"Yes, I understand please stop" Hinata said

Naruko let go of Hinata and Hinata crossed her arms over her chest. She also had tears in her eyes.

"Please stop doing that to me" Hinata said

"If you start to behave yourself then I'll stop" Naruko said

With that said the two girls went to sleep.


	3. Chakra training

The next day Team 8 decided to train some more but this time it was lessons on chakra control. They were tasked with using their chakra to climb a tree. They had some trouble with the lesson since climbing a tree using only chakra proved to be extremely difficult. They had to find the perfect balance of chakra use. If they use too much than they'll fly off and if they use too little then they'll just fall off. They were trying this for hours. They made some progress but it wasn't enough for them to progress to the next lesson.

"Man, chakra control is so hard" Kiba said

"This won't be easy since we're still rookies" Shino said

"I wonder if there's a secret to this type of training" Hinata said

Naruko was watching them trying to progress. She smiled when she saw how hard they were working. She heard stomach rumble. She realized that she was hungry so she looked around to see if there was anything editable in the area. She spotted some fruit trees nearby and smiled. Naruko got up and started to walk over to the fruit trees. Team 8 saw that she was going to the fruit trees. Naruko was able to walk up the tree with no difficulty at all. This left them speechless because she was able to do this before they could. They wondered how she was able to do this. Naruko grabbed some the fruits and jumped off of the trees and landed on her feet. She went back over to her spot and sat back down. She started to eat the fruits that she picked. As she was eating she noticed that everyone was looking at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Naruko asked

"How did you do that?" Kiba asked

"Do what?" Naruko asked

"How were you able to climb up the tree without using your hands?" Kiba asked

"It's all about chakra control" Naruko said

"Is there some kind of secret?" Shino asked

"The secret is balance" Naruko said

"Balance?" Hinata asked

"That's right, you need to know the right amount of chakra to use to perform this act. It takes a while but don't worry I'm sure you'll get the hang of it eventually. You just have to keep trying" Naruko said

"How did you learn to do it" Kurenai asked

"The hokage taught me" Naruko said

"The hokage?" Hinata asked with shock

"Yeah! I don't have any parents so he took care of me. He taught me chakra control so I could use it on stage" Naruko said

"Could you help us?" Hinata asked

Naruko gave Hinata a disapproving look. She held her hands up in grabbing position. Hinata's skin went pale because she knew what Naruko was about to do. Hinata took several steps back to away from her.

"Please don't!" Hinata begged

"If you stop relying on me so much then I'll stop" Naruko said

"Naruko, I'm really don't want you sexually harassing one of my students" Kurenai said

"But it gives her motivation" Naruko said

"Please try to control yourself" Kurenai said

Naruko pouted but she decided to do what she was told.

"Fine" Naruko said with a pout on her face

The training continued and Naruko could tell that young genin were getting tired and their chakra was almost gone. Bu Kurenai encouraged them to keep going.

"Kurenai, I think they should stop before they collapse from exhaustion" Naruko said

"They can go one with this training a little longer" Kurenai said

Naruko really thought that they couldn't. She had to think of a way to convince Kurenai to give her students a break. She thought of one way but she really didn't want to it but she had no choice. Naruko got behind Kurenai and grabbed her chest. Kurenai was taken by surprise.

"Naruko! What are you doing?!" Kurenai asked

The genin heard their sensei scream. They turned around and saw that their sensei was being harassed by Naruko. They didn't know if they should help her or leave her alone.

"If you don't give your students a break, I'm gonna rub these plump breasts of yours until you agree to give them a break" Naruko said

To prove her point she started to rub Kurenai's chest. Kurenai was blushing and she really wanted her to stop. But because of her current condition she was powerless against their client. Kurenai remained stubborn and stood her ground for a while. She refused to let her students take break for a while. Kurenai eventually gave in to Naruko's demand.

"Ok! Ok! They can take break! Just please stop!" Kurenai said

"Good girl" Naruko said

Naruko let her go and looked back the three ninja. She gave them a thumbs up.

"Don't worry, I convinced her to give you three a break" Naruko said

They sweat dropped. They weren't sure where she got this habit of fondling chests came from. They thought that it would probably better that they didn't know where she got it from.

"Both of these girls have now felt the effect of my washi washi technique" Naruko said

" _Washi washi?_ " They all thought

"What's washi washi?" Hinata asked

"Want to experience it?" Naruko asked

She brought her hands up in a grabbing position. Hinata had just gotten the answer to her question. She realized that washi washi was when Naruko fondled breasts.

" _She gave it a name?"_ Hinata thought

Later that day it was almost time for everyone to get some shut eye but before Hinata could close her eyes she heard Naruko ask her a question.

"Hinata" Naruko said

Hinata looked up at Naruko with a curious look on her face.

"What is it Naruko?" Hinata asked

"You're from the Hyuga clan right?" Naruko asked

"Yes I am" Hinata said

"One of your techniques is using the byakugan and using gentle fist right?" Naruko asked

"That's right" Hinata said

Hinata didn't know why Naruko was asking her theses questions but she decided to answer them honestly.

"Do you think you could teach me some gentle fist? And if you can't do you think that someone in your clan could give the byakugan?" Naruko asked

Hinata was started to get suspicious. A lot of people were after her clans powers. A few years ago someone from the hidden cloud village tried to kidnap her because they wanted the power of the byakugan but her father was able to stop that ninja from taking her.

" _What could Naruko want with my clan's powers? I need to find out why"_ Hinata thought

"Why do want to know my clan's secret?" Hinata asked

The answer that Naruko gave her left her speechless.

"I was hoping that I could use those powers so I could motivate people with an even more powerful version of my washi washi technique" Naruko said

Hinata was relieved that Naruko didn't want to use for evil but she was horrified at her answer because Naruko's washi washi was bad enough already. The last thing that the world needed was powerful fondler.

"I can't give away my clan's secrets" Hinata said

"Oh, that's too bad" Naruko said

"But even if I could share them I don't think I would share them with you because we don't need you to become a more powerful fondler than you already are" Hinata said

Naruko looked at Hinata and gave her a creepy smile. Hinata felt a chill go down her spine when she saw Naruko give her that evil smile.

"Is that so? Well, in that case I'm gonna have to do things the old fashion way" Naruko said

Hinata felt her chest being grabbed again. Hinata yelped from surprise. Hinata tried to escape from her grasp but it was no use. After getting fondled for a while the two of them went to sleep.


	4. Zabuza and Haku

A week has passed and Kurenai was all better. They continued their journey to the hidden mist village so Naruko could perform her concert. They saw a bridge in front of them and were about to cross it. Once they crossed this bridge they wouldn't be too far from the mist village. Kurenai told everyone that Zabuza was still alive, which shocked everyone because everyone saw him get pierced by some senbon in the neck. They kept their guard up just in case he decided to show up. They were about to cross the bridge but two people jumped down and landed right in front of them. It was Zabuza and the masked ninja from before.

"I'm afraid that this is as far as you go" Zabuza said

Everyone brought her their kunai and waited for them to attack. Zabuza performed some hand signs and released his jutsu.

"Ninja art: Hidden mist jutsu" Zabuza said

As soon as he said that a very thick fog started to surround them. They knew that Zabuza was trying to confuse them by hiding themselves. Hinata used her byakugan so she could detect where they were going to some from. They were able to avoid his oncoming attacks thanks to Hinata. The mist cleared up and the two rogue ninja were visible again. Kurenai realized that this fight was gonna get nasty so she ordered Shino to take her across the bridge.

"Shino! Take Naruko and cross the bridge now! The rest of us will take care of these ninjas" Kurenai said

"You heard her Naruko, let's get moving" Shino said

Naruko just nodded and followed Shino to the bridge. The masked ninja noticed this and tried to stop them. But was forced to stop and dodge an attack from Kiba and Akamaru.

"If you want to get to them then you're going to have to go through us first!" Kiba said

"Very well, I'll take care of you and then I'll go after our target" The masked ninja said

They clashed against each other. Kiba's kunai against the masked ninja's senbon.

"My name is Haku. What is your name?" Haku asked

"I'm Kiba and my partner is Akamaru" Kiba said

"I bid the two of you farewell" Haku said

Haku brought up his other hand and made a hand sign with it.

" _He can make a hand sign with one hand?!"_ Kurenai thought in surprise.

An ice dome started to form around Haku and Kiba. Kiba was shocked to see a jutsu like this.

"What kind of jutsu is this?" Kiba asked

Akamaru barked. It was obvious that he was just as confused as his master was. They lost sight of Haku but they didn't have to wait long for him to appear again.

"This is my Kekkei genkai" Haku said

Haku appeared but there was more than one of them there was a lot them and they were inside of the ice.

"This isn't good" Kiba muttered

The battled began and Kurenai was fighting equally with Zabuza but the same thing couldn't be said about Kiba. He couldn't even land a hit on Haku because of his jutsu. Kurenai was trying to think of a way to rescue him but everything she thought of was immediately shot down when she knew that Zabuza could counter anything she would try. Kurenai decided to keep her focus on Zabuza for now and worry about Kiba later. She just hoped that Kiba could hang in there until she defeated Zabuza. Hinata used byakugan and saw that Kiba was in trouble. She wanted to go help but she didn't know what to do against such an advanced jutsu. Naruko knew that everyone was in trouble so she lent them her power once again. She started to sing again.

 _Datte kanousei kanjitanda_

 _Sou da... susume!_

 _Koukai shitakunai me no mae ni bokura no michi ga aru_

 _Let's go! Do! I do! I live!_

 _Yes, Do! I do! I live!_

 _Let's go, Let's go! Hi!_

 _Mae mukou ue o mukou nanika o matanai de_

 _Ima yukou hayaku yukou doko demo ii kara_

 _Taiyou kirameite mirai o maneiteru_

 _Saa yukou kimi mo yukou susume→Tumorou_

 _Atsui kokoro (moteamashite)_

 _Daite hashitta (kurushikattanda)_

 _Minna oide (motto motto)_

 _Motto ugoite tashikametai chikara (Hi!)_

 _Let's go kawannai sekai janai_

 _Do! I do! I live! (Hi hi hi!)_

 _Let's go kanousei aru kagiri_

 _Madamada akiramenai (Hi hi hi!)_

 _Let's go shizen na egao nara_

 _Do! I do! I live! (Hi hi hi!)_

 _Let's go kanousei miete kita_

 _Genki ni kagayakeru bokura no basho ga aru_

 _Let's go! Do! I do! I live!_

 _Yes, Do! I do! I live!_

 _Let's go, Let's go!_

 _Sora miyou tomo ni miyou kiseki o tsukamu nara_

 _Sugu tobou yume ni tobou utaeba ii kana_

 _Kirei na tokimeki ga mirai o shimeshiteru_

 _Saa tobou kimi mo tobou susume→Tumorou_

 _Tsuyoi kimochi (umareta kara)_

 _Kimeta yarunda (ureshikattanda)_

 _Minna koko de (motto motto)_

 _Motto isoide hajimaritai negai (kore kara!)_

 _Let's dance owannai tanoshisa o_

 _Do! I do! I sing! (Hi hi hi!)_

 _Let's dance mugendai Enajii de_

 _Kirakira tsukuridase (Hi hi hi!)_

 _Let's dance shizen ni egao desho_

 _Do! I do! I sing! (Hi hi hi!)_

 _Let's dance mugendai Pawafuru na_

 _Genki o wakeaeru bokura no basho ga aru_

 _Takamatteru omoi ga (Oh yes!) takamatteru negai ga (Oh yes!)_

 _Bokutachi wa koko kara hajimaru yo kitto_

 _Takamatteru inori ga (Oh yes!) takamatteru houra ne (Oh yes!)_

 _Hajimatteru... nani ka ga!_

 _Motto ugoite tashikametai chikara_

 _Go go!→Tumorou_

 _Let's go kawannai sekai janai_

 _Do! I do! I live!_

 _Let's go kanousei aru kagiri_

 _Mada mada akiramenai_

 _Let's go shizen na egao nara_

 _Do! I do! I live! (Hi hi hi!)_

 _Let's go kanousei miete kita_

 _Genki ni kagayakeru bokura no basho ga aru_

 _Let's go! Do! I do! I live!_

 _Yes, Do! I do! I live!_

 _Let's go, Let's go! Hi!_

Everyone felt their chakra increase and used the extra power that they got to overpower their opponents. Kiba was about to fall when he heard a singing voice.

"Where is that singing coming from?" Haku asked

Kiba grinned and let out a confident laugh. Haku looked back and saw that Kiba was getting up. Haku was shocked to see that he was able to get up. Just a minute ago he could barely stand but as soon as that singing voice could be heard he was able to get up easily.

"Thanks Naruko, I'll be able to defeat this ninja now that you gave me some power" Kiba said

"Let's do this Akamaru!" Kiba said

Akamaru barked and followed his master. With their increased speed they were able to break the dome and knock the ninja out of the dome with fang over fang. Haku saw that Zabuza was about to be killed. He dashed in front of Zabuza and took the attack for his master. After a scolding from everyone that was available on the battle field on how students should be treated they heard a scream. They realized that it was Naruko's voice. Everyone turned around and saw that Naruko and Shino were being surrounded by so many thugs and there was one person in a business suite that was in front of them.

"Who are you?" Naruko asked

"I'm Gatou and I'm in charge of Gatou industries" Gatou said

"Naruko run" Shino said

Naruko nodded and started to run but her path was cut off by more thugs. Shino saw this and fought off as many thugs as he could. But there was too many of them. Naruko was able to take out some of them too but she only had academy training, so she didn't really have the training to take on these thugs. Gatou rambled on about how Zabuza and Haku had failed to kill Naruko.

"Why do you want me dead?" Naruko asked

"Your idol activities is ruining my business" Gatou said

"How am I ruining your business? All I do is sing and dance for people so I can make them smile" Naruko said

"Many of my employees quit on me because of the things that I do to keep my business running. They kept saying that my company was shady and was doing illegal activities. They've been doing that right after they heard your songs. So I needed to make sure that nothing else damages my company and the money that I make" Gatou said

Naruko was shocked at what he just revealed. Zabuza had heard enough and asked Kiba to hand him a kunai. Kiba gave him one and ran at the thugs and started to slaughter them. Zabuza was also taking on more injuries than he could handle but that didn't stop him from killing all of them off. He was able to make it to Gatou. Gatou begged him to not kill him but Zabuza was having none that. He stabbed Gatou and saw Gatou fall into the river. When everything was done and over with he limped back over to Haku collapsed right next to him. After saying a few words to Haku he died right next to Haku. Team 8 buried both of the ninjas to show them their respect. They went on to the mist village where the concert was going to be.


	5. The concert

There was a huge crowd and a stage was already set up for Naruko to perform her concert. Naruko was so grateful that she let them in the concert for free. Naruko was in an orange dress that had some ribbons on it. She also had some orange high knee socks and some black Maryjane shoes. Team 8 sat at the front row and got a good view of Naruko. It was night time in the village and it was time for the concert to start. The music started and the crowd went silent so they could hear Naruko's voice.

 _Watashitachi no sekai wa - mahou wo kakerarete_

 _Ai suru to kime kisae - namida ni fuujirareteru_

 _Boy futari de jumon wo sagashi ni ikou_

 _Kinjirare ta yume wo - kanaerareru kuni he_

 _Dare ni mo naisho de - ashita machi awaseshiyou._

 _Itsuka kotori wo ume ta - yoake no mieru oka de_

 _Tsumetai asamoya - kimi to te wo tsunaidara_

 _Hikaru michi no fuuin ga tokeru yo_

 _Hateshinaku_

 _Kirawa retakunaikara - kokoro wokakushiteta_

 _Warai kaketekuretane - hontoni ureshikatta_

 _Boy watashi ni yuuki woataetehoshii_

 _Kinoumadeno subete - zero nidekiru chikara_

 _Dare nimo naishode - sotto kuchiduke shiyou_

 _Itsuka yoma nakunatta - furui ehon no youni_

 _Asatsuyu ichimen - kaze gakira mekasetara_

 _Hikaru michi wa massuguni tsuduku yo_

 _Dokomademo_

 _Callin' you_

 _Kanashi i yoru ha kimi no namae wo tonae runo_

 _Callin' you_

 _Sore wa sekai no kusari wohodoku jumon nano_

 _Dare nimonaishode- ashita machiawase shiyou_

 _Itsukaminna tabidatsu - mirai no mie ru oka de_

 _Tsume tai asa moya kimi to aru kidashitara_

 _Hikaru michi wa massuguni tsuduku yo_

 _Dokomademo_

When the song was over the crowd was cheering for her to keep going. Naruko was already going to the next song and started to sing once more.

 _Sā! Ikō, hikaru mirai he_

 _Hora, yume wo tsurete_

 _Pocket ni hitotsu, yūki nigirishime_

 _Hashiri dashita ano michi_

 _Niji-iro ni kagayaite_

 _Kokoro no chizu wo irodoru_

 _Cool na watashi, Kirakira na watashi_

 _Ōzora ni egaite mireba_

 _Shiroi shirts, kaze nabiki_

 _Toberu yo doko made mo_

 _Tama ni wa naki mushi no kumo_

 _Taiyō ga warai tobasu_

 _Nakama datte toki ni wa, rival_

 _Shinkenshōbu yo_

 _Koko kara (hajimaru), kirameku (mirai he)_

 _Going my way(Going my way)_

 _Taishi wo idake_

 _Ase kirari, namida koboretemo_

 _Tachidomaru na!_

 _Idol (Idol), Katsudou! (Katsudou!)_

 _Go Go Let's go! (Go Go Let's go!)_

 _Ashita ni mukatte_

 _Hashiritsuzukeru kimi ga mieru_

 _Fight kureru_

 _Kasuka ni mieta, yume no saki no keshiki_

 _Blanco no hōbutsusen_

 _Kin'iro ni mabataite_

 _Terasu yo itsumade mo_

 _Toki ni cool na gyakufū_

 _Oi kaze ga warai tobasu_

 _Mukiatte tatakatte wakachiau_

 _Te wo tsunaide_

 _Massugu (miagete), aozora (utau yo)_

 _Flying so high!(Flying so high!)_

 _Kibō no wadachi_

 _Yokogiru nanairo, tobidashite_

 _Kaze ni nore yo!_

 _Idol (Idol), Katsudou! (Katsudou!)_

 _Yes, let you go!(Yes, let you go!)_

 _Mukō-gawa he to_

 _Fumikiru oto wa, tabidachi no aizu_

 _Uta mo hazumu_

 _Hashitte (hashitte), Aruite (aruite)_

 _Waratte (waratte)_

 _Tsumasaki to te to_

 _Fumishimete nigirishimete ima_

 _Koko ni iru yo_

 _Idol (Idol), Katsudou! (Katsudou!)_

 _Go Go Let's go! (Go Go Let's go!)_

 _Goal ni mukatte_

 _Hashiri tsuzukeru kimi ga mieru_

 _Fight kureru_

During the song Naruko performed some hand signs and slammed her foot on the ground. A huge wave of water emerged from the ground and Naruko was sitting on top of it and made a heart with her hands. The water was also in the shape of a heart. The crowd went wild when the song came to an end. Team 8 was amazed to see her performance. What really impressed them was the earth style jutsu that she just did. She was able to make the boulder into the shape that she wanted.

" _She must've trained really hard to do something like this"_ Kurenai thought

 _Tsuyoki ni Move, heart ni Kiss,_

 _Kono mama mirai mo kaeresō_

 _Yumemiru jibun de koi shitai,_

 _Datte watashi ga watashi no heroine_

 _Doki doki shiteru, tomaranai_

 _Ashita e Move on now! Koishiteru_

 _Kyūseichō suru watashi, chanto miteite_

 _Furimukasetai tokimeki no surprise_

 _Kimagure janai atsui omoi hajimatteru no_

 _Chikazukitai yo tokubetsuna on'nanoko ni narou_

 _Dokidoki shiteru, unmei ni kataomoi_

 _Tomaranai, watashi dake no story_

 _Itsudatte, akogare wo genjitsu ni dekiru no wa, shinjiru chikara_

 _Kirakira shiteru, kagayaki ni tobikomou_

 _Te ni irete, naritai watashi ga iru_

 _Shōjiki ni, hashagu kokoro de oikoshite yuku yo_

 _Kakedashite ima_

 _Doki doki shiteru, tomaranai_

 _Ashita e Move on now! Koishiteru_

 _Kyūsekkin suru, chance wa totsuzen'na no_

 _Tomadou keredo tamerawanai yakusoku_

 _Atama no naka de kurikaeshiteta simulation_

 _Daijōbu dayo subete wa kono shunkan no tame_

 _Sā, tobira no mukō e, yūki wo dashite_

 _Watashi ga ikubeki stage_

 _Mabushī hikari ga atsumaru, mune ga odoru no_

 _Soko ni shikanai yume ni_

 _Move on now..._

 _Dokidoki shiteru, tomaranai_

 _Hashitteku, ima sugu ni tadoritsuku kara_

 _Dokidoki shiteru, unmei ni kataomoi_

 _Tomaranai, watashi dake no story_

 _Itsudatte, akogare wo genjitsu ni dekiru no wa, shinjiru chikara_

 _Kirakira shiteru, kagayaki ni tobikomou_

 _Te ni irete, naritai watashi ga iru_

 _Shōjiki ni, hashagu kokoro de oikoshite yuku yo_

 _Kakedashite ima_

 _Dokidoki shiteru_

 _Kiseki ni Wink, mitsumete Touch, koko kara zenbu ga hajimaru_

 _Tomaranai_

 _Kanjite tsunagatte step UP, motto kando shitai yo everyday_

 _Itsudatte_

 _Tsuyoki ni Move, heart ni Kiss, kono mama mirai mo kaeresō_

 _Unmei wo furimukasetai_

 _Ashita e Move on Now!_

During the song Naruko did some hand signs again and this time she made a shuriken out of wind. She threw it on the stage and stood on top of it. The crowd was really loving the performance that she was giving them.

 _Fuwa fuwa sora kara hane mitai na, tenshi no otoshimono_

 _Duffle coat no hood kabutte_

 _Machi wo hashiru, kimi no moto he isoganaku cha_

 _Tenkiyohō wa yuki no mark_

 _Moshi ka shitara, kyō koso mireru ki ga suruyo_

 _Futari deatte kara, hajimete no fuyu ni_

 _Shiroi iki kokoro uki uki_

 _Pokke ni haitta te wo, muri ni hippari dashite_

 _Gyutto nigitte daisuki! tte telepathy_

 _Tsumetai kaze no naka, kimi to arukitai_

 _Fuyu no uta nante utai nagara_

 _Ame ga yuki ni kawattara_

 _Hatsuyuki kinenbi no, KISS shichaō! nante ne-_

 _Fuwa fuwa sora kara hane mitai na, tenshi no otoshimono_

 _Cocoa no kan futatsu katte_

 _Kōen made, narande oshaberi shinagara_

 _Guru guru maki no muffler ga_

 _Kawai toka omocchatta no, naisho da yo_

 _Haru ni deatta boy friend, natsu no hizashi de girl friend_

 _Sukoshizutsu tokubetsu ni natta_

 _Kyonen to wa chigau, zenbu ga ureshikutte_

 _Poka poka shite kuru kimi mo sō desho?_

 _Tsumetai kaze no naka, zutto arukitai_

 _Fuyu no yotei toka hanashi nagara_

 _Christmas ni valentine_

 _Futari de mukaeru no, mō!, Machi dōshii na_

 _Tsumetai kaze no naka, kimi to arukitai_

 _Fuyu no uta nante utainagara_

 _Ame ga yuki ni kawattara_

 _Hatsuyuki kinenbi no, KISS shichaō! nante ne-_

 _Fuwa fuwa sora kara hane mitai na yasashi shiro_

 _Ichinen ichiban kirei na hi ga futari wo tsutsumu_

The next song came on right away and Naruko started the song right away.

 _Dakara shunto shinaide_

 _Nee… hanashi, kiku yo?_

 _Yuujou No Chenji daijoubu da yo_

 _Suki ni naru to wakaru_

 _Suteki na mono wakaru kara_

 _Donna toki mo zettai ni hanasanai you ni_

 _Nakushite kara wakaru_

 _Taisetsu da to wakaru kedo_

 _Tsugi no Chansu byoudou ni maiorite kuru_

 _Kanashimi wa kaze to niteru no yasumou ka?_

 _「_ _Odaiji ni_ _」_ _yagate kitto naoru yo_

 _Dakara shunto shinaide_

 _Nee… hanashi, kiku yo?_

 _Yuujou No Chenji kocchi oide_

 _Itsumo honki sonna no wa otagai onaji_

 _Zutto issho da to omounda_

 _Sugoi koto ga shitai_

 _Atarashisa o mitai yo ne_

 _Awatenai de chokkan wa machigaccha inai_

 _Muzukashii to megeru (megenaide ne)_

 _Konki dashite miyou ka na (sou da)_

 _Tsuzukenai to seikou wa tooku e nigeru_

 _Toriaezu teki wa jibun no yowaki ka na?_

 _「_ _Makenaide_ _」_ _yoko ni watashi irunda yo_

 _Ima wa gyutto kokoro o_

 _Daite ite ageru_

 _Enryo shinaide kocchi oide_

 _Datte honki shikkari to kanjite iru yo_

 _Kyuu ni naitatte kinishinai_

 _Dakara shunto shinaide_

 _Nee… hanashi, kiku yo?_

 _Yuujou No Chenji kocchi oide_

 _Itsumo honki sonna no wa otagai onaji_

 _Zutto issho da to omounda_

 _Sou, daijoubu da yo!_

 _La la la..._

Naruko smiling through the whole concert and kept singing and dancing until the concert was over. Team 8 escorted her back to the leaf village the next day.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm afraid I won't be able to post new chapters for a while because my computer has been acting up. So sorry


	6. Modeling

Sakura Haruno was reading a teen magazine to see it there was anything that she could do to get Sasuke's attention and make him look at her. She flipped to the next page and saw a picture of a girl around her age. She had orange hair and whisker marks. The girl was wearing a bikini and was smiling. Sakura was looking at her body and was jealous because of her well-shaped body. The slim thighs, the small butt and the perky breasts the girl had made Sakura wish she had some of her body features.

"I wonder what her secret is. If I had a body like that then Sasuke would've taken interest in me" Sakura said

Meanwhile at the Yamanaka household, Ino Yamanaka was reading the same magazine that Sakura was reading and was thinking the same thing. She turned to the next page and saw the same girl but was wearing a maid uniform. Ino was jealous because this girl looked good in any outfit that she had on. This magazine only had pictures of this one girl. She had all sorts of outfits on. There was a picture of her wearing a wedding dress. There was even a picture of her wearing only wearing her undergarments.

Sakura and Ino managed to run into each other and got into an argument like they usually did. They called each other names and insulted each other. They were walking and insulting each other at the same time. They were so engrossed in their argument that they weren't paying attention to where they were going and the two of them ended up walking into someone.

"Oh god I'm so sorry!" Sakura said

"Are you okay?' Ino asked

The girl that they ran into was none other than Naruko. The two girls froze when they saw that it was the same girl from the magazine that they had just read. Their role model was right in front of them.

"I'm okay, but you need to be more careful next time" Naruko said

"Are you Naruko Uzumaki?" Sakura asked

"Yes, I'm Naruko Uzumaki and who are you girls?" Naruko asked

"I'm Ino Yamanaka" Ino said

"I'm Sakura Haruno" Sakura said

"You're my role model!" They said at the same time

Ino and Sakura glared at each other and started to argue again. They were arguing about who was the bigger fan. Naruko just stared at the two girls as they continued their argument.

" _I've never had people argue over who was the bigger fan of me before"_ Naruko thought to herself

Naruko assumed that the two girls were rivals and constantly competed with each other to see who was better. Naruko wondered what it was like to have a rival. She knew that if she had chosen the path of a ninja then she probably would've had a rival to compete against. Naruko decided to put the argument to a standstill between the two girls.

"Can't you two just say that you both like me equally and just leave it at that?" Naruko asked

Ino and Sakura stopped their fight and thought about what Naruko just told them and decided to agree with her because they didn't want to disappoint their idol.

"Deal!" They said

"Why don't we get something to eat? It's my treat" Naruko said

Both girls accepted Naruko's offer. It wasn't every day that your idol offers to take you out to lunch. They were at the ramen restaurant that Naruko loved to go to every once in a while. The three girls placed their orders and waited for their food to come. While they were waiting Sakura and Ino decided to ask Naruko how she was able to get such a well-developed body.

"How's your body so developed?" Sakura asked

"What do you mean?" Naruko asked

"We read the latest teen magazine and wondered how your body is so well shaped and developed" Ino said

Naruko blushed when she heard that the girls had actually read the magazine that she modeled for. Naruko started to play with one of her pig tails so she would be less nervous about the conversation.

"Everyone's body develops differently. Everyone's body is shaped differently and everybody's body develops differently and I'm no different from anybody else" Naruko said

"But we want to know what you ate and drank to get the body that you have right now" Ino said

"I mostly ate ramen and mostly drank milk but I can't guarantee that doing that will get the figure that you want to have" Naruko said shyly

Naruko wasn't a shy a person but talking things like shapely bodies always made her nervous and it was embarrassing to talk about.

"That's too bad I was hoping that we could get the bodies that we wanted" Sakura said

"You read the magazine that I modeled for right?" Naruko asked

Ino and Sakura nodded. Naruko blushed. There were some pictures that made her embarrassed. She even had to pose with no clothes at all and that was really embarrassing. Some of the outfits that she had on were great but some of them were questionable. But she had fun modeling for the magazine. She hoped that she hoped that she wouldn't have to put on anymore of those embarrassing outfits again because it was so shameless but she knew that she was going to wear more outfits like those in the future. Naruko continued to stroke her pigtail and hoped that it would calm her down and make her less nervous.

The outfits included a two piece bikini and wearing only bra and panties as an advertisement for underwear. She was also nude in one photo but the publishers were able censor the parts that couldn't be shown. There was also a photo of her sitting in a hot spring. There was a photo of her in sauna with bath towel wrapped around her and her hair was in a messy bun in that sauna photo. Naruko was in a photo wearing a maid outfit which was promoting other jobs that people were looking for besides the life of a ninja.

" _SO CUTE!"_ Ino and Sakura thought

Seeing Naruko embarrassed made her look very cute and seeing her stroke one of her pigtails made her even cuter. They already thought the girl was cute when they saw pictures if her but she was a lot cuter in person. Their ramen came and they started to eat. They looked at Naruko to see how she at her ramen. They saw that Naruko put her hair behind her so that it wouldn't get in her ramen. They saw her eating her ramen as lady like as possible. They were impressed to see the way that she was eating. This made them respect her even more.

When they were done eating Naruko paid for the meals like she promised and bid the girls farewell. Ino and Sakura almost loved Naruko as much as Sasuke but of course they preferred Sasuke over Naruko obviously. The Chuunin exams were coming up soon and Naruko was going to put on a performance to signal the beginning of the exams. Naruko hoped that the exams would go well and that everyone would be okay and stay alive even though she knew that it probably wouldn't happen. But she still hoped that everything would go well in the exams.


	7. Idol training

Naruko was in an orange jumpsuit and was running around the village to build up her stamina. She tries to jog as much as possible. She had her orange hair in a messy bun today. She puts her hair in different hairstyles each time she goes out to train. Naruko always brings a towel and a bottle of water with her when she takes a break. After a while she found herself in one of the training fields that the ninjas use for training. Naruko decided to do some more exercises since she was already here on the training field. She did some push-ups, sit-ups and pull-ups. She practiced some other moves that she could probably use on stage. Naruko has been training for most of the morning and decided to take a break. She brought a drink and some ramen with her. As soon as Naruko sat down she heard a loud yell coming from the distance. She turned around to see what was making that noise.

Naruko saw a tall boy around her age wearing a green jumpsuit. The boy also had a bowl cut and had really big eyebrows. He kept shouting in a loud a voice like he was a hyperactive child. The boy stopped at the training field and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"YOSH! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BURNUNG INTENSELY!" The boy shouted

Naruko was staring at the boy and wondered if there was something wrong with him. The boy happened to look in her direction. The two of them just stared at each other for a little bit.

" _This is awkward"_ Naruko thought

The boy dashed up to her before she could even blink.

" _He's fast!_ " Naruko thought

"Hello there what is your name?" The boy asked

"Um, it's Naruko Uzumaki" Naruko said

"I'm Rock Lee! You can just call me Lee!" Lee said

"Um, okay it's nice to meet you Lee" Naruko said

"Were you training here?" Lee asked

"Well I was but I'm taking a break right now" Naruko said

"I see, would you like to spar with me Naruko?" Lee said

"I'm sorry Lee, but I'm not a ninja" Naruko said

"But you were training here" Lee said

"Well, I do train but I don't do ninja training like you do" Naruko said

"What type of training do you do?" Lee asked

"I do idol training" Naruko answered

"Idol? What's an idol?" Lee asked

"You really don't know what an idol is?" Naruko asked in a shocked tone

"I really don't know what an idol is" Lee said

"An idol is someone who sings and dances for people" Naruko said

"So you don't know any jutsu at all?" Lee asked

"I do know some jutsu" Naruko said

"But you said you weren't a ninja" Lee said

"I'm not a ninja but I use jutsu to enhance my performance on stage" Naruko said

"What kind of training do idols do?" Lee asked

"Well, I'm not the only idol in the world and ever idol does their training in a different way. But what I do is basic exercises like running and performing push-ups and other stuff like that. I train my voice first than I do physical training to enhance my stamina" Naruko said

Lee just stared at her and Naruko was wondering if he was okay. She was about to ask if he was okay but before she could he let out a sudden shout. Naruko jumped because the loud shout that he released scared. Lee put his hands over hers and started to speak in an excited tone.

"You have the flames of youth Naruko!" Lee said

"Flames of youth?" Naruko questioned

"Yes, you're very youthful" Lee said

"Um, thank you" Naruko said

"Let us train together! We'll start by running one hundred laps around the entire village" Lee said

"ONE HUNDRED LAPS?!" Naruko questioned in a loud tone

"Yes, you can build up your stamina by doing something like that" Lee said

"Lee, that's impossible for me to do" Naruko said

"You need to believe in yourself and run those laps till the very end" Lee said

Naruko didn't care what Lee said, she was not running one hundred laps around the village.

"I have something that might help you out" Lee said

Lee brought out a green jumpsuit, which was the same one that he was wearing.

"If you wear this than you'll be able to perform your exercises a lot better" Lee said

"I'm not wearing that" Naruko said

"Huh? Why?" Lee asked

"Because that type of clothing doesn't suit me at all" Naruko said

"You should give it a chance" Lee said

"No matter how many times you ask, I'm gonna give you the same answer and that answer is no. Besides I already have a jumpsuit that I use and I don't need another one" Naruko said

Lee was about to try again but he was stopped by a large wooden staff that hit him the head. Naruko wondered where that came from and looked where it came from. To her surprise she saw that it was a girl around her age. The girl had a pink vest and some pants on. Her hair was in meatball style. The girl was glaring at Lee for some reason.

"Are you trying to corrupt other people with your ridiculous youth speeches again?" The girl asked

"It's not corrupted it's the truth. There really is a flame of youth" Lee said

"Knock it off!" The girl said

The girl looked away from Lee and looked at Naruko.

"I'm sorry that he made you feel uncomfortable" The girl said

"It's not a big deal" Naruko said

"Hold on a minute" The girl said

"What is it?" Naruko asked

"You're Naruko Uzumaki aren't you?" The girl asked

"Yes, I am. How do you know my name?" Naruko asked

"You're a little famous around here and I heard that you did a concert in the mist village" The girl said

"Wow, I didn't know that I was famous. I just started being an idol a couple of months ago" Naruko said

"Word travels fast" The girl said

"I guess it does. By the way what's your name?" Naruko asked

"Oh, I'm Tenten" Tenten said

"Nice to meet you Tenten" Naruko said

"You found Lee yet Tenten?" A voice called out

Naruko looked in the direction of the voice and saw boy who was probably a year older than her.

"Yeah he's over here" Tenten said

The boy had a kaki vest on and had some shinobi shorts on. Naruko saw that the boy had white eyes like Hinata. She knew that this boy was from the Hyuuga clan.

"You're from the Hyuuga clan right?" Naruko asked

"That is correct, I'm Neji Hyuuga" Neji said

"I'm Naruko it's nice to meet you Neji" Naruko said

"So you're the Naruko that Hinata kept talking about" Neji said

"Hinata talked about me?" Naruko asked

"Yes, she really admires you" Neji said

"Well, that's good to hear" Naruko said

"LEE!" A voice shouted from the distance

"Oh no" Tenten and Neji said at the same time

"What's wrong?" Naruko asked

"You'll have to see for yourself" Tenten said

A man came out of nowhere and landed on the training field. Naruko got a good look at the man and saw that he looked the adult version of Lee. He was even wearing the same green jumpsuit as Lee was. The only difference was that he was wearing a shinobi jacket.

"I see you made it to the training field with plenty of time to spare" The man said

"Yes Guy sensei!" Lee said

The man called Guy looked over at Naruko and gave her a thumbs up and bright smile.

"Hello there young lady, I'm Might Guy, Jonin of the leaf village" Guy said

"Um, nice to meet you Guy sensei" Naruko said

"I sense the flames of youth in you Naruko" Guy said

"The flames of youth? Lee mentioned that before but I still don't get what that phrase means" Naruko said

"Basically the flames of youth allows you to be young at heart no matter how old you are" Guy said

"I see" Naruko said

Naruko didn't know what to say. Guy and Lee had similar personalities.

"I tried to get her to join our youth but she kept refusing" Lee said

Guy then punched Lee in the face and called him an idiot.

Guy stood over Lee with a stern look on his face.

"You have so much to learn Lee. Not everyone wants to join the flames of youth. Not everyone has the flames of youth. You can't force them to join" Guy said

Lee looked at his sensei and had tears in his eyes.

"I feel so ashamed of myself, how could I have been so blind?" Lee asked

Guy looked at Lee and had some tears in his eyes as well.

"It's okay Lee, everyone makes mistakes but we can learn from our mistakes" Guy said

The area around them changed. There was a beach and there was a sunset in the background. Both Lee and Guy started to run at each other in slow motion. While they were running towards each other they started to shout each other's names.

"LEE!" Guy yelled

"GUY SENSEI!" Lee yelled

"LEE!" Guy yelled

"GUY SENSEI!" Lee yelled

They were now hugging each other and embraced each other while they were crying. Naruko was looking at the scene and thought that it was nice that they seemed to get along but she was honestly creeped out at the scene that was playing in front of her. Naruko turned over to Tenten and Neji and saw the look of embarrassment on their faces. Naruko decided to ask them if they were always like this.

"Are they always like this?" Naruko asked

"Yes they are" Neji and Tenten said at the same time

Naruko later learned that they were squad with Guy sensei as the leader. Naruko knew that this was a day that she would never forget.


	8. The discovery

It was time for the chunin exams and the genin had just passed the written test and were waiting for their second test to begin and Naruko was put in charge of explaining the rules to the young genin. Naruko decided to sing a song first before explaining the rules. She did this because she saw that everyone looked so nervous.

Three, two, one, zero! koko de toujou  
Mitenasai watashi no honki  
Suriru to biishiki de katsu no yo kanarazu

Yasashige na kotoba sasayaku  
Nise no kawaisa janakute  
Tsumetaku tsuyoku mamoranakya  
Taisetsuna monotachi yowaki monotachi

Watashi wa dare desho? shiritaku natta deshou?  
Naraba koi kamo  
Watashi no naka ni wa himitsu ga aru to shite  
Sore o kimi wa dou suru no  
It's soldier game  
Mata aeta toki kikou ka na

Three, two, one, zero! tsugi no sakusen  
Mitenasai watashi wa honki  
Shigunaru uketomete mirai o itadaku

Hohoemi yori mo amai no wa  
Uso ga maneita namida yo  
Hakanasa morosa kaku shiteru  
Taisetsu na mono na no yowaki mono na no

Watashi to kuru desho? furetaku natta deshou?  
Sude ni koi da yo  
Watashi to itsuka wa tatakaubeki aite  
Sore wa kimi no risei kamo  
I'm soldier heart  
Makenai kara ne It's soldier game

(Come on!)

Ima ga shoubu yo!  
Watashi wa dare desho? shiritaku natta deshou?  
Naraba koi kamo  
Watashi no naka ni wa himitsu ga aru to shite  
Sore o kimi wa?

Watashi to kuru desho? furetaku natta deshou?  
Sude ni koi da yo  
Watashi to itsuka wa tatakaubeki aite  
Sore wa kimi no risei kamo  
It's soldier game  
Mata aeta no ni I'm soldier heart

"Here's another song for good luck" Naruko said

Wonder zone  
Kimi ni yobareta yo hashitte kita yo  
Kitto fushigi na yume ga hajimaru

Hi! hajimaru yo _(Wonder feeling)_  
Fushigi da yo tokubetsu na yume sa _(Wonder feeling)_

Genki agetai na ashita mo Happy  
Ippai tanoshinde tokimekitai yo

Genki dashisugite koronda ato mo  
Satto okiagari egao desho!

Donna ni tsurai koto ga atte mo  
Nakazu ni ganbaranakya kagayakenai ne!

Wonder zone  
Tsuyoi watashi e to nareru mirai  
Issho ni mitsukeyou I'm OK!  
Kimi ni tsuyoku yobareta yo hashitte kita yo  
Kitto ooki na yume ga hajimaru

Hi! hajimaru yo _(Wonder feeling)_  
Fushigi da yo tokubetsu na yume sa _(Wonder feeling)_

Yuuki wasurezuni susumeba Lucky  
Minna deaeru yo shiawase ni nare

Yuuki kiesou de fuan na toki wa  
Unto senobi shite mae muite!

Nandomo tashikametaku naru yo  
Tonari ni ite kureru kimi ni aizu!

Wonder sign  
Atsui yorokobi o maneku mirai  
Issho ni kanjitai You're my friend  
Kimi to atsuku ugokidasou isoide kite yo  
Gutto ooki na yume o hajimeyou

Wonder zone  
Tsuyoi watashi e to nareru mirai  
Issho ni mitsukeyou I'm OK!  
Kimi ni tsuyoku yobareta yo hashitte kita yo  
Kitto ooki na yume ga hajimaru

Hi! hajimeru yo _(Wonder feeling)_  
Fushigi da yo saikou no yume sa  
 _(Wonder feeling)_

"And here's one last song for encouragement" Naruko said

Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby!  
Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby!

Sou, icchau no?  
Oikakenai kedo  
Kihon dane mureru no kirai yo

Kodoku no setsunasa wakaru hito dakedo  
Tokidoki kotoba o kawashi atte  
Otagai no basho de otagai no omoi  
Takameru each other's day

What'cha do what'cha do? I do "Private Wars"  
Hora seigi to zurusa te ni shite  
What'cha do what'cha do? I do "Private Wars"  
Hora jinsei chotto no yuuki to jounetsu deshou?

Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby!  
Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby!

Mou, yamechau no?  
Konki ga nai no ne  
Aa...shinken ni hoshiku wa nai no ne

Honki ga kurushii sonna yowane yori  
Suzushii kao shite hashiritai no  
Onegai wa shinai akirame mo shinai  
Karei ni super action please

What'cha do what'cha do? I know "Dangerous Wars"  
Tada seinaru shoujo wa shumi janai  
What'cha do what'cha do? I know "Dangerous Wars"  
Tada jinsei shoubu o nagetara tettai deshou?

Kakenukesasete taikutsu na Bad world  
Omowakudoori ugokitakunai yo

What'cha do what'cha do? I do "Private Wars"  
Hora seigi to zurusa te ni shite  
What'cha do what'cha do? I do "Private Wars"  
Hora jinsei chotto no yuuki to jounetsu deshou?

Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby!  
Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby!

When she was done the audience started to clap and she waved thank you to everyone.

"Thanks for the applause everyone now allow me to explain the rules to all of you" Naruko said

Naruko brought out a scroll and started the explanation to everyone.

"Each of you must venture into the forest of death and get a hold of two scrolls. One needs to be an earth scroll and another scroll can be wind, fire, water or lightening. You only need two scrolls to pass the test and move on to the next round of the chunin exams. The only way you can get the other scrolls is by stealing them from other ninja teams. Some scrolls are hidden in the forest and it's your jobs to find them. By the way please don't open your scrolls until you reach you destination. Because if you do then you'll suffer the consequences of breaking that rule. That also means that you'll fail trial in the forest of death" Naruko said

Everyone soon went into the forest of death. Naruko decided to walk around the village since she didn't have anything else to do for the rest of the day. She went to a random training ground and saw that someone was lying there. She decided to check out what that person was doing over there all alone. When she got a good look she screamed at what she saw. The ninja that was lying there was a ninja from the hidden grass village but what made shriek was the ninja had no face. Some ninja that were nearby heard her scream and ran over to investigate. The leader was a woman who had purple hair that in a ponytail. Her name was Anko.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Anko asked

Naruko pointed her shaking finger at the corpse of the ninja. She looked and saw the corpse and had her team investigate the body. It turns out that a very powerful ninja who was above genin level had attacked and killed this grass ninja and stole her face.

"Something big is about to go down here in the village and we need figure out what it is" Anko said

She told her team to escort Naruko to the Hokage's office and explain the situation while she goes into the forest of death and try to track down whoever was responsible for this. Naruko was terrified and the thought that someone could do something so inhuman gave her chills. She explained to the hokage what she saw. He had a troubled look on his face.

"It looks like someone wants to sabotage the chunin exams" Hiruzin said

"Why would someone want to do that?" Naruko asked

"That's what we need to find out" Hiruzin said

Naruko hoped that this person would get caught soon. The thought of having someone like that roaming around in the land of fire and near the village gave her chills that ran down her spine.

"I happened to overhear that whoever did that is above genin level. Maybe this person is even above chunin level. Maybe it's a jonin who became a rogue ninja" Naruko said

"You might be right Naruko but just let us handle this. I suggest that you go home and rest" Hiruzin said

"Okay, that sounds good" Naruko said

Naruko left the office and went home. Hiruzin started to think about the unknown shinobi that got involved in this.

" _Has he finally returned?"_ Hiruzin asked himself


	9. An idol group is born

Naruko was in her apartment lying down on her bed. She didn't have any work to do so she was just staying in her home but she was bored since there was nothing to do. She could always train but she doesn't feel like training right now. She could go eat some ramen but she wasn't hungry right now.

"What am I gonna do today?" Naruko asked

Naruko heard a knock at her door. She looked at the door with a confused look on her face.

"Visitors? Who would want to visit me?" Naruko asked

Naruko got up and went over to the door to open it. When she opened the door she saw two girls at her door. She recognized one girl since she had short blue hair. The other girl had short pink hair. Naruko shifted her gaze on the girl that recognized.

"You're that girl who escorted me to the bridge. What was your name again?" Naruko asked

"Hinata Hyuuga" Hinata said

"Oh! Now I remember you! Nice to see you again Hinata" Naruko said

Naruko shifted her gaze over to the pink haired girl.

"Who are you?" Naruko asked

"I'm Sakura Haruno" Sakura said

"Nice to meet you Sakura, I'm Naruko Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you" Naruko said happily

Naruko invited the two girls in her apartment and made them some tea for them to drink. The three girls were sitting down at the table and Naruko decided to ask them what they were doing here.

"What can I help you girls with?" Naruko asked

"Well Hinata told about you and we talked it out with each other. The two of us decided that we're not cut out to be ninjas" Sakura said

"I'm sorry to hear that but why are you visiting me about this?" Naruko asked

"We want to be idols like you Naruko" Hinata said

"You want to idols?" Naruko asked

"Yes, we want to be useful in some way and we thought that we could make people smile like you do" Sakura said

"We want to help bring peace to the world through songs like you do. So please train us on how to be proper idols" Hinata said

Naruko was speechless at two girls' request. They wanted to be idols like her.

"Before I give you my answer can I ask you what your teams think about this?" Naruko asked

"We already discussed it with them and they let us go" Sakura said

Naruko nodded and came to a decision.

"Alright, I'll help you" Naruko said

"Really?" They asked

"But, I think all of us should be an idol group" Naruko said

"An idol group?" Hinata asked

"It's like team of 3 when ninjas graduate from the academy. Except we're not a ninja team we're an idol team" Naruko said

"I get it" Sakura said

"Well I'll help you why don't we head out to a training field. Let's hope they're not occupied" Naruko said

They walked over to an empty training field and Naruko told them what they should do.

"The first thing you should do is practice your dancing and after that we'll work on your singing" Naruko said

Hinata and Sakura nodded. They understood that this training would be tough. Naruko also explained that this training would be just as tough as ninja training. She also told them that they should try to learn some new jutsu as well. She explained that jutsu could be used during a performance and that would make the show even better. Naruko started their training and they trained as idols every day. Naruko practiced with them since she wanted to improve as well. Naruko would tell them what their mistakes were and gave them advice on how to improve.

Naruko explained that outfits on stage were just as important. Idols needed to look cute. The audience needed a reason to keep their eyes on them and an idol's appearance plays a major part in that. Naruko already knew how to sew. She could also cook and do lots of other things as well. Naruko was proud that the girls were improving their performances.

Naruko has been doing this type of training before she even entered the academy. By the time she got out of the academy she was already a pro in the idol business. She would make some mistakes but she would improve herself so those mistakes would never happen again.

Naruko then discussed that they should have a name. After some discussions they decided name themselves "Shadow Leaf." Naruko decided to put them to the test. She brought them to the training field and told them what they were about to do. Naruko told them that all three of them were going to sing together. She wanted to do this to see if they could be in sync with her. Hinata and Sakura were nervous but they couldn't back out now after all the training that they've been through. They nodded and prepared themselves.

Yume egakutte donna koto?

Atsuku natte tomerarenai

Minna ni shitte hoshiku naru sonna omoi kana

Sono tame ni wa nani o shiyou?

Hitori ja chotto muzukashii

Minna to nara dekiru kamo yaa yaa makikonjae

OH NO! Muri dato iwanaide yatte mite onegai

OH NO! Muri demo tameshite yo chigau ashita ga mitai

We can! Go ahead!

Todokanai hoshi datte (Star light, I hope you)

Te o nobasu ikioi motte

Todokanai tte kimenaide (Star light, I hope you)

Te o nobase! Sore kara nayame!

Akogareru tte suteki dayo?

Tonikaku zenbu mane shitai

Minna mo kitto wakaru hazu saa saa odorou yo

OH NO! Peke dato iwanaide kenasare takunai

OH NO! Peke demo kamawanai konna ni kimochi ii yo

We can! Dance again!

Nemurenai yoru mo aru (Bad night, I miss you)

Megenaide tsudzukete miyou

Nemurenai tte omottara (Bad night, I miss you)

Okichaeba! Tsukiau yo hora!

Nemurenai yoru mo aru wakaranai kono saki no koto

Nemurenai tte omottara (Bad night, I miss you)

Okichaeba! Tsukiau yo hora!

Todokanai hoshi datte (Star light, I hope you)

Te o nobasu ikioi motte

Todokanai tte kimenaide (Star light, I hope you)

Te o nobase! Sore kara nayame!

Te o nobase! Sore kara nayame!

When they were done Naruko recognized that they weren't in complete sync yet but she knew that both Hinata and Sakura were good enough to be on stage with her. They continued their practice sessions. They took a break and when it was time to get back to practice Sakura wasn't ready to get back to work just yet. Naruko let sinister smile form on her face. Hinata saw this smile and froze. She knew what Naruko was about to do but there was nothing she could do to stop her.

"I still need some rest before I can get back to practicing" Sakura said

Naruko took this opportunity to grab her chest which caused Sakura to yelp in surprise.

"NARUKO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! GET OFF ME BEFORE I POUND YOU!" Sakura shouted

Naruko ignored Sakura's threat and continued her assault on Sakura. Sakura went from being pissed to scared in an instant. She begged Naruko to let her go.

"Please Naruko let me go" Sakura whimpered

"Will you get back to practice immediately if I do?" Naruko asked

"Yes ma'am" Sakura said

"Good girl" Naruko said

Naruko let her go and Sakura had her arms over her chest. Hinata comforted Sakura.

"Don't worry Sakura, she did that to me too. You're not alone" Hinata said

Naruko was happy that she formed an idol group with Hinata and Sakura. The three girls practiced and they were finally in sync with each other. Naruko was satisfied and decided to end the training for today. They all went home and rested for the rest of the day.


	10. Kidnapped by Danzo

Naruko was eating some ramen at her favorite restaurant. Naruko really loved ramen since it was her favorite food. When she was done she exited the restaurant and saw that it was already dark out but she knew that it wasn't time for her to go to be just yet. She decided to walk around the village at night. She always walked around the village during the day but she never walked around the village at night. At least she hasn't done that in a long time. She actually can't remember the last time she wondered around the village at night.

Naruko started to look around the village and saw that it looked really pretty at night because of all the lights. She was so entranced by the lights that she failed to notice some ninja following her in the shadows. The ninja were wearing masks which meant that they were Anbu ninjas. They continued to follow her. They were waiting for the chance to capture her while there were no villagers around. Naruko stopped at the academy and sat down on the swing that she used to sit on when she was alone. Naruko was mostly alone and she wanted to have everyone acknowledge her. She was never able to perform any techniques in the academy and that's when she thought that the life of a ninja wasn't meant for her.

Naruko then saw a video recording of an idol singing and that's when she decided to become an idol instead. She told her teacher, Iruka Umino. He was shocked but he said that he would support her. He did advise her to graduate from the academy. Naruko agreed to finish the academy and when she did her life as an idol began. A noise brought Naruko out of her thoughts. She looked around but she saw nothing. She was having the feeling that she was being watched. But why would anyone watch her?

Naruko saw round objects flying towards her. She managed to jump out of the way but the round objects turned out to be smoke bombs.

"Smoke bombs? Is someone after me?" Naruko asked

Before she could move she felt a chop on the back on her neck and that immediately knocked her out. The anbu grabbed her and disappeared in the night.

Naruko woke up and looked around to see where she was. She saw that she was in a dark room. She tried to move but something was restraining her. She looked down and saw that she was tied up to a wooden pole. Naruko was scared because she didn't know where she was. She didn't even know why she was here in the first place.

"Where am I?" Naruko asked

She looked around the dark room and saw that there was nothing special about the room at all. She struggled in the rope but the rope didn't budge at all. Naruko sighed and realized that the only way that the only way that she was going to leave was for someone to rescue her. Naruko didn't know what else she could do other that observe her surroundings

Naruko then heard some footsteps coming her way. She knew that whoever took her was coming this way. She saw two masked ninja enter the room. Naruko was shocked to see them.

"Anbu? Why are anbu here? Hey can you two help me?" Naruko asked

They didn't move at all. Naruko was shocked to see that they were making no attempt to rescue her. That's when she heard another voice and it sounded like the voice of an old man. She knew it wasn't the third hokage because there's no way he would kidnap her and tie her up. Also the voice of the old man was different from the Hokage's voice.

"These anbu are under my order not the Hokage's. I ordered these anbu to take you" The old voice said

When the source of the voice revealed himself Naruko didn't know what to think. The right side of the man's face was covered with a bandages. His right arm looked like it was in a sling. She could tell that he was an old man but he didn't have any grey hair. Instead he had brown hair. He also had a wooden cane in his left hand.

"It's pleasure to finally meet you Naruko Uzumaki" The man said

Naruko glared at him.

"Who are you?" Naruko asked

"I am Danzo and I'm the leader of this anbu organization known as Root" Danzo said

Naruko didn't know what he was talking about. She just wanted to get out of here. She looked at the masked anbu and she could tell from the designs of the mask that were hidden leaf anbu. She was confused because she thought that the anbu only took orders from the Hokage.

"What do you want with me?" Naruko said

"You're aware that a Jinchūriki aren't you?" Danzo asked

"Of course I do but does that have to do with me being here" Naruko asked

"As a Jinchūriki, it is important for you to protect the village" Danzo said

"What are you talking about?" Naruko asked

"You're only tool in this village and as a tool you need to be used for the protection of the village" Danzo said

"I'm not a tool! Don't treat me like an object! I'm a person too" Naruko said

"All ninjas are tools. That's why we shouldn't display any type of emotion" Danzo said

"Well sorry to tell you this but I'm not a ninja I'm an idol" Naruko said

"I am aware of that but we can't have a Jinchūriki be an idol. So I'm gonna train you to be a ninja" Danzo said

"I have no interest in being a ninja! Now let me go!" Naruko said

"You have no choice. I'm in control here" Danzo said

"You won't get away with this you stupid mummy!" Naruko said

"It doesn't matter what a brat like you thinks. This is all for the sake of the village" Danzo said

"This has nothing to do with the village! You're just doing this because you have no heart!" Naruko said

Danzo was about to reply but a female anbu came in and told him that something was going on.

"Lord Danzo!" The female anbu said

"What is it?" Danzo said

"There's an intruder!" The anbu said

Danzo looked back in shock. Who on earth could infiltrate such a place. That's when some screaming was heard from outside. The intruder was obviously very strong if they were able to defeat several anbu.

"HELP! I'M IN HERE!" Naruko shouted

Danzo knew he had to keep Naruko quiet. He took out a piece of cloth and tied around Naruko's mouth and all of her words turned into muffles. She couldn't even sing now. Danzo decided to also to also put her to asleep. He moved the bandages that was around his right eye. When opened it Naruko saw that it was bright red. This shocked her because she knew what kind of eye that it was.

" _The sharingan? Why does he have the sharingan?_ " Naruko thought

Naruko realized that he was going to cast a genjutsu on her. To avoid this from happening she closed her eyes to prevent herself from being put under a genjutsu. Danzo ordered two of his anbu to force her eyes open. Naruko's eyes were forced open by the fingers of the anbu. Naruko couldn't close them again because they were being held open. Danzo used his sharingan and Naruko was completely defenseless. She was put under a genjutsu and could no longer move. Danzo had Naruko blindfolded so she wouldn't be able to see anything just in case the genjutsu wore off. A piece of cloth was wrapped around her eyes and now Naruko was blind.

MEANWHILE WITH THE INTRUDER.

The intruder was a man with silver hair. He had a mask the covered most of his face. His headband covered his left eye. This man was Kakashi Hatake, one of the best jonin in the hidden leaf. He happened to notice the anbu kidnap Naruko so he made the decision to rescue her. He fought his way through several members of Root. He knew his way around since he used to be a member of Root himself.

Kakashi was stopped when Danzo appeared before him.

"Kakashi, you better have a good explanation on why you're causing such a ruckus" Danzo said

"I happened to witness some of your anbu kidnap Naruko so I came to rescue her" Kakashi said

"The Jinchūriki belongs to Root now and I can't allow you to interfere with out plans" Danzo said

Danzo did some hand signs and attacked Kakashi.

"Wind style: Vacuum sphere!

Danzo spit out small bullets from his mouth and they were going towards Kakashi at high speed, Kakashi was able to block them with his own jutsu.

"Earth style: Mud wall!"

A huge stone appeared from the ground and blocked the wind jutsu. Kakashi secretly made a shadow clone and made the clone fight Danzo while the real one went to rescue Naruko. The two anbu stayed in the room, under Danzo's orders, to make sure that Naruko wouldn't get away. They heard footsteps so they turned around to see that it was the intruder. They took out their kunai and threw them at Kakashi.

Kakashi saw them coming and deflected them with his own kunai. He lifted up his headband and revealed his left eye. It was a sharingan and he casted a genjutsu on them and they were out cold. Kakashi saw the tied Naruko and the first thing he took off was the blindfold and Kakashi realized that she was placed under a genjutsu. He made a sign with one hand to undo the genjutsu.

"Release!" Kakashi said

As soon as he said that Naruko woke up and saw a different man in front of her. She got scared because of the sharingan eye that he had. She really wanted to know how everyone was getting the sharingan. The only person she knew who had the sharingan naturally was a girl named Sasuko Uchiha. It made sense for her to have the sharingan since the sharingan was something that only members of the Uchiha clan possess.

Naruko started scream but it only came out in muffles. Kakashi saw her panic and reassured her that he was a friend.

"Settle down Naruko" Kakashi said

Naruko stopped and looked at him with a scared look in her eyes.

"Don't worry. I used to be part of Root but I'm no longer a member. I came to rescue you" Kakashi said

Naruko was relieved to see that someone managed to find her. Kakashi took off the cloth that was covering her mouth. Kakashi took out a kunai and cut the ropes. Naruko was now free from her restraints.

"Thanks for saving mister" Naruko said

Naruko looked at him with confused look on her face. Kakashi knew what she wanted. She wanted to know his name.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake" Kakashi said

"Thanks for saving me Kakashi" Naruko said

"No problem, now let's get out of here" Kakashi said

"Right!" Naruko said

When they were about to move Kakashi realized that Danzo just defeated his clone. Now they were all coming back to this room. Kakashi grabbed Naruko's wrist and started to run and she was running behind her. Just when they were about to turn at the next corner Danzo's voice was heard from short distance away.

"Wind style: Great Vacuum sphere!"

Naruko looked behind her and saw that a sphere made of wind was approaching them.

"Kakashi!" Naruko yelled

Kakashi understood what was going on and countered it.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!"

Kakashi released a giant ball of fire and it managed to overpower the wind jutsu. It caused an explosion and they gave them the opportunity to start running again. Anbu were all over the place so the two of them had no choice but to hide.

"That was close" Naruko said

"We'll need to find another way out" Kakashi said

"I thought you knew your way around here" Naruko said

"They could've made improvements when quit" Kakashi said

"Wind style: Vacuum blast!"

Kakashi shielded Naruko from the attack and both of them were hurled to the ground. Danzo was standing in front of them. He had his sharingan out. That explains how he was able to find them.

"It's over" Danzo said

"Wind style: Vacuum wave!"

Kakashi was still a little dazed from the sudden attack, so Naruko acted in his place and did some hand signs.

"Water style: Water pillar!"

A giant water pillar formed around both her and Kakashi. The wind style cut the water but more water appeared in its place.

"A water style jutsu that acts like a shield. An advanced version of the water wall technique. Looks like she did some training herself. She would make a splendid ninja" Danzo said

Kakashi looked around and saw they both of them were surrounded by water. Kakashi was honestly shocked that someone like her had such an advanced jutsu.

"I thought you weren't a ninja" Kakashi said

"Well I still train to learn techniques to make my performances better. I also learn them as self-defense in case I'm targeted" Naruko said

" _This water style jutsu is very impressive. It must take a lot of chakra to pull this off"_ Kakashi thought

Kakashi then looked at Naruko and saw that she was still perfectly fine.

" _And yet she doesn't show any signs of being exhausted. She must have very large reserves of chakra"_ Kakashi thought

"You know Naruko a technique like this must use up a large amount of chakra" Kakashi said

"For normal people that would be true" Naruko said

"Normal people?" Kakashi asked

"Well I already know everything. I know that the nine tails is inside of me. I also know that I come from a clan. I also know that the fourth hokage was my dad" Naruko said

Kakashi was shocked that she already knew everything. Kakashi needed to know how she got all of that information.

"Where did you learn all of that information? All that information is classified as an S-rank secret" Kakashi said

"As soon as I graduated the academy gramps told me. When I told him that I didn't want to be a ninja he decided to go ahead and tell me" Naruko said

"Really?" Kakashi asked

"Yup!" Naruko said

While they were in the water Naruko decided to sing a song and Kakashi felt his chakra increase dramatically.

"What's this feeling?" Kakashi said

"It's a special jutsu that I came up with. I can use my voice to increase someone's chakra reserves. It's temporary though so it won't last long. I say you have about 10 minutes until your reserves return to normal" Naruko said

"You came up with such a jutsu on your own?" Kakashi asked

"That's right! Right now your reserves are the same as mine. Which means you have as much chakra as I do" Naruko said

Wind style: Vacuum blade!"

A giant blade of wind cut straight through her jutsu. All the anbu were there and they all attacked together.

"Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu"

Naruko acted quickly.

Earth style: Mud river wall"

A wall of muddy water appeared and managed to block the fire that was aimed at them. Naruko's next move left everone in shock.

"Wood style: Deep Forest Emergence"

Suddenly a bunch of roots came out of the ground and surrounded the area. Everyone couldn't believe that there was another person who could uses wood style. After that move Kakashi took the time to formulate a plan with Naruko.

"Naruko if we're going to get out of here I'm gonna need you cooperation" Kakashi said

"Sure!" Naruko said

"Earth style: Mud dragon"

"Water style: Water dragon"

Both of the dragons merges and clashed with the other jutsu that were coming their way. The dragons managed to overpower the other jutsu that were coming their way. Not everyone could dodge it and those who here hit by the combination attack were swept away. When Danzo looked again he saw that both of them were gone. He ordered them to find them. He ordered Kakashi to be killed but Naruko must be spared.

While they were running some of the anbu managed to find them. Before they could even make a move Naruko sang another song and that paralyzed them. Kakashi saw what just happened and realized that the song was a type of genjutsu. He was getting more and more surprised by Naruko's skills. Danzo was right in front of them and Naruko didn't want him to cast another jutsu.

"Water style: Water shuriken!"

Naruko created a massive shuriken made out of water and hurled at Danzo. He managed to dodge it and the shuriken managed to destroy a good portion of the base. While Danzo was in the air Kakashi took this opportunity to attack him.

"Wind style: Air bullets"

Danzo managed to counter it with his own wind style.

"Wind style: Vacuum bullets"

The two jutsu canceled each other out. Kakashi immediately performed another jutsu.

"Water style: Water dragon bullet"

Danzo cut the dragon with his next jutsu.

"Wind style: Massive wind blade"

The wind managed to cut the dragon. Kakashi followed up with his favorite chakra nature.

"Lightning style: Lightning beast tracking fang"

Kakashi made a wolf out of lightning and it was able to hit Danzo but it was gonna take more than that to defeat him. Danzo saw Naruko and aimed at her. Naruko released her next jutsu as well.

"Wind style: Wind dragon fang"

Naruko created a dragon out of wind and Danzo took the hit but he was still standing.

Wind style: Wind blades"

"Ninja art: Chakra chains"

Golden chains came out of her back and block Danzo's attack.

"Very impressive form of teamwork. Naruko, you should've become a shinobi" Danzo said

"While I agree that she would make a fine ninja she should follow her own dreams" Kakashi said

"The village is always our top priority, nothing else matters" Danzo said

Both Kakashi and Naruko looked at each other and nodded. They faced each other and Danzo was confused. He had no idea what they were doing.

"What are they up to?" Danzo muttered

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu"

"Water style: Water dragon jutsu"

The two jutsu clashed with each other and a thick fog was covering the entire area. Danzo now realized what they were doing.

"They created fog with water and fire. They're using it as a smokescreen so they can escape. Well they won't get far" Danzo said

Kakashi and Naruko were near the exit and just when they were about to reach it they were stopped.

"Wind style: Vacuum blast"

Naruko felt an intense pain in her back. She was sent flying in the air and Danzo attacked her while she was defenseless.

Wind style: Vacuum serial waves

The wind style managed to hit Naruko while she was still in the air. Naruko landed on her back painfully and that the pain a lot worse.

"It's over now" Danzo said

Wind style: Vacuum bullets"

Kakashi picked up Naruko bridal style and jumped out of the way. Kakashi was now at a dead end. There was nowhere to run now

It's over now" Danzo said

"Wind style: Vacuum sphere"

Kakashi had Naruko in his arms and he saw the jutsu that was approaching them Kakashi got in front of her to shield her but a mysterious voice that called out a jutsu saved him.

"Fire style: Dragon flame bomb"

A fire jutsu appeared out of nowhere and collided with the wind jutsu that Danzo made. Kakashi and Naruko were stunned because someone discovered the location and they also saved them.

"That's enough Danzo!" The voice shouted

Everyone looked up and saw that it was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third hokage.

"Lord Hokage" Kakashi said

"Gramps" Naruko said

Hiruzen performed a few hand signs and then aimed his attack at Danzo.

"Earth style: Earth dragon bomb"

A giant dragon made out of mud came out of the ground and launched several mud bombs at Danzo. Before Danzo could do anything he was struck with Earth technique. Before Danzo could get up Hiruzen was already in front of him. Danzo could only look as he glared at him.

"You've gone too far this Danzo" Hiruzen said

"I assure I did this all for the sake of the village" Danzo said

"If you really want to help the village then you need to help us protect it. Doing things like this will not help the village at all. Kidnapping and forcing her to become something that she doesn't want to become is not the right way to do things" Hiruzen said

"This girl is a jinchuriki, she needs to be trained so she can become the perfect weapon for the village" Danzo said

"She's not a weapon Danzo, she's human being like everyone else in the village" Hiruzen said

"If she's not gonna be trained to be a weapon then she needs to be locked up so the nine tails doesn't unleash its wrath on the village like it did 12 years ago" Danzo said

"She will be allowed to roam free" Hiruzen said

"You're a fool Hiruzen these actions will only lead to the village's downfall" Danzo said

"I don't want to have this conversation with you again. I want you to disband Root and I don't want you leaking anymore information" Hiruzen said

Hiruzen turned back and walked over towards Kakashi and Naruko. Naruko wanted Kakashi to let her down and as soon as he did she felt intense pain in her legs. It was so bed that she fell down and couldn't get up. The two men wondered what was wrong and they saw what the problem was. There were bruises and cuts all over her body. Even her legs weren't spared from the injuries. Kakashi picked her up again and they left with the third hokage to get her treated. Naruko was told that she should stay at the Hokage residence for a while. Naruko managed to heal some of here wounds herself. Kakashi was surprised that Naruko new some medical ninjutsu.

They also came to an agreement that Naruko will only go on missions when she is really needed. Which means that Naruko was now a ninja in the village. But she stated that her idol activities come first which was no problem at all.

Hiruzen then told them that he figured who leaked the information on Naruko being a jinchuriki. He figured out that it was Danzo who did it. Naruko was really starting to hate the old man that kidnapped her. Hiruzen told them that Danzo believed that if the village feels hatred then they'll get stronger. After the long talk everyone decided to turn in for the night after Naruko's injuries were treated.


	11. A new partner

There was going to be another concert for the idols but something different was going to happen. Although Naruko formed a group with Hinata and Sakura but they were assigned to sing in a duo. Hinata was paired up with Sakura while Naruko was paired with someone else who just became an idol not too long ago but she heard that she had natural talent for being an idol.

Naruko was waiting for her partner on the roof of the Hokage's office. She was wondering who it was that she was partnered up with. She heard the door open and looked over to see who it was and she was shocked to see that it was. It was Sasuko Uchiha. What shocked Naruko so much was that she swore that this girl was always saying that she needed to become a ninja.

Sasuko's hair was purple and was in two pigtails like Naruko. She had a blue shirt and skirt on and both of them had the Uchiha crest on them.

Sasuko looked and finally noticed that it was someone that she was vaguely familiar with.

"Naruko?" Sasuko asked

"Sasuko?" Naruko asked

It didn't take long for the two of them to realize that they were partners.

"I'm partnered up with you of all people?" Sasuko asked

"Looks like it" Naruko said

Sasuko was even more annoyed that Naruko reaction to her insults. She was ignoring them completely. She was always like this. She would even ignore the insults that were hurled at her by others and she was able to brush them off like nothing.

"Hold on, I thought you were a ninja" Naruko said

"I was kicked off because my obsession for revenge" Sasuko said

"That makes sense" Naruko said

"What did you say?" Sasuko asked

"Revenge can ruin a lot of things you know. Small revenges like pranking someone back who pranked you is okay but if you're talking revenge as in wanting to kill someone because of the pain that they caused you in the past then that's wrong" Naruko said

"You don't anything about me!" Sasuko said

"I know you have a huge ego" Naruko said

"Your ego is not much better" Sasuko said

"I'm trying to control that unlike you" Naruko said

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" Sasuko asked

"Not really" Naruko said

Naruko decided to change the subject before they really did end up getting into a fight.

"From now on we're partners so we need to work on our teamwork" Naruko said

"Hmmph! I can do this on my own! I don't need any help" Sasuko said

"Sasuko, you need to learn to work with others or you'll be a loner forever" Naruko said

"I don't mind being a loner" Sasuko said

"Trust me, you don't want that because you'll be very sad" Naruko said

"The only reason I became an idol was to continue my training nothing more nothing less" Sasuko said

"That's no good. An idol's job is to make people smile and you're supposed to enjoy the performances that you give. That's when you truly shine" Naruko said

"Are you lecturing me?" Sasuko said

"In a way I am" Naruko said

"I don't want to be lectured by you of all people" Sasuko said

"Then who do you want to be lectured by?" Naruko asked

"No one!" Sasuko said

"It's important that you learn these things or you'll never improve. Come on Sasuko just listen to me" Naruko said

"Why should I?" Sasuko asked

"Because we're partners" Naruko said

"And what does that prove?" Sasuko asked

"We need to trust each other" Naruko said

"And what if I don't want to be partners with you?" Sasuko asked

"Well would you rather be partnered up with Sakura?" Naruko asked

"No way! She's annoying!" Sasuko said

"Then would you rather be partnered with Hinata?" Naruko asked

"She would just slow down my progress" Sasuko said

"Then your only option is to be partnered with me since you don't want to be with the other two" Naruko said

"I don't want to be with you ether!" Sasuko said

"Well if you had a choice then who would rather be paired with?" Naruko asked

Sasuko thought about the question that Naruko just asked her and the only one who can keep up with her was Naruko. The other girls would just slow her down and the only one who wouldn't slowdown was Naruko. She hated to admit it but she had no choice but to answer the question with an honest answer. Sasuko sighed and whispered her answered.

"What was that?" Naruko asked

Sasuko muttered her answer again. She did say it louder but it still wasn't loud enough for Naruko to hear it.

"I still didn't catch that" Naruko said

"You!" Sasuko said

"That wasn't so hard to say no was it?" Naruko asked

"To me it was! I have pride you know!" Sasuko said

"Well let's use that pride to unleash your power" Naruko said

Sasuko just sighed and practiced with Naruko and they were in sync despite the fact this is the first practice that they did together. Sasuko was shocked to see that Naruko was the one who was actually more skilled at her performances than her. Sasuko was not happy because she didn't want to have anyone better than her. She needed to be the best so she can kill the one person that she's been wanting to kill for such a long time.

They made the decision to practice a song together.

Osharena anoko mane suru yori

Jibunrashisa ga ichiban desho

Hāto no kagayaki kanjita nara

Risō sagashi ni dekakeyou yo

Fuete iku omoide zenbu

Pakin to hanbunko de

Tomodachi konpurīto shiyo

Make it! Dokidoki suru toki muteki desho

Make up! Kirakira mirai de kimari desho

Yume wa mō yume janai

Dare datte kanaerareru

Lady! Ready to go! Paradise!

Nigatena koto wo kowagaru yori

Tanoshimu kimochi ga daiji desho

Hitori ja kokoro bosoi koto mo

Kizuna ga areba tsuyoku nareru

Suteppu wo awaseru aizu

Pachin to yubi narashite

Tomodachi min'na de on・za・sutēji

Make it! Tokimeku kokoro ga suteki desho

Make up! Daisuki ga ima no kotae desho

Akogareta sono kimochi

Yumemiru tame no chiketto

Lady! Ready to go! Paradise!

Akogare wa kitto

Asu no michishirube

Risō no jibun ga soko de matteru

Tamerawazu mae ni fumidasou nagasu

Ase mo namida mo mina kirameki ni kawaru

Make it! Akirametakunai yume dakara

Make up! Akogare no mama ja iya dakara

Make it! Dokidoki suru toki muteki desho

Make up! Kirakira mirai de kimari desho

Yume wa mō yume janai

Dare datte kanaerareru

PuriPara PuriParadise!

They were in sync with their singing as well and they were starting to think that they were meant to be partners. They kept practicing until it was time for them to call it a day.


End file.
